Serial Killer on the Loose
Serial Killer on the Loose 'is the second "case" of 16 For War Plot The 16 participants are in the east and west exit, but before that, they form a circle in the middle, and begin to introduce each other, after this, some take the forest path other town path. Also in the town happen the first murder. Others are also trying to survive, each with their strategies, trying to form alliances, people are insane, emotional, and some want to give up the game. Marcilene Ashye Marcilene talked to everyone, later that, she tried to make alliance with some people, but only managed to ally with Eduardo Midas and both were the way of the forest. Marcelinne Barcel Marceline went without speaking to anyone until the city and was looking for shelter, after that it has teamed with Jenipher Aslerk. Alerquina Endrok She run into the city and was laughing in the back of Marcelinne, she was looking for shelter, and when found was the same shelter that Akise Aru. Yuki Omana Marcilene Ashye tried to talk to him as he run into the florest, he slapped her in her face and said he could not trust anyone in that game. Alwyn Halmy Marcilene Ashye wanted to talk to her, she responded with a needle in the arm and kept running, she went to the forest where he stopped and begin to set traps for others to come to stop and waste too much time. Eduardo Midas He was already out of the shed into the forest but was stopped by Marcilene Ashye, which called for an alliance and he accepted, both ran into the forest together. Jonh Erick John Erick lurks in the shadows of the city, looking for someone to kill, Annie Rodrigues ended up being the victim. Jenipher Aslerk She run into the city, where he met Marcelinne, and the two formed an alliance to survive together. Luna Sayynonynte She found the traps of Alwyn Halmy after that, she took a hunting knife and went slowly on his finger after sucking the blood from her finger, she found the couple Marcilene Ashye and Eduardo Midas and it was decided that it would kill the two. Akise Aru He went to the city where he met Arlequina Endrok, both formed an alliance to survive together, after that, he decided he would kill the twins why this brotherly love bothered him. Annie Rodrigues She ended up dying to be very inattentive, she died from lack of blood, killed by Jonh Erick Gui Saknied He run into the city and hid, without talking to anyone. Andy Zack & Mandy Zack The twins ran for the forest holding hands and diverted into a bush, rested in the shade and decided together to kill Luna Sayynonynte, why she was arrogant. José Frota He ran through the city and hid away from everyone. Oskar Dias He walked through the city path and sneaked. Stats They spread out through the forest and abandoned city, where some planned to hide and kill others, however a victim was slew in the city. Victim *'Annie Rodrigues (died of blood loss) Murder Weapon *'Hunting Knife' Killer *'Jonh Erick'